


Different Work Out

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It can be read as a drabble or in connection to Lifelong Love Letter. This is gonna be set in late spring of 2017 with Seb training for/keeping in shape for IW.





	Different Work Out

In effort to releave Y/N a bit Sebastian had decided to take their 3-year-old with him to the gym. He hadn’t gotten in as hard as a workout as Don had planned for him with the toddler running around, but he was sure the result had been the same. Isabella took after him in the way she rarely sat down for more than a few minutes at the time. She took after you when it came to talking. Her little motormouth firing possible and impossible questions at Sebastian all day as she followed him around the gym, charming everyone around her. 

Sebastian loved his little girl more than anything but his head was spinning and he felt as if he had gone 12 rounds with Chris in full Winter Soldier gear as he walked through the door. 

“Mommy!” Isabella jumped of Sebastian’s arm, promptly ignoring his orders to be careful as she ran towards the living room. Seconds later Y/N appeared in the doorway with a smile on her face and Isabella happily chatting away about her day sitting on her hip. 

“Sounds like the two of you have been busy,” she smiled as Sebastian walked up to her gently rubbing her stomach. 

“You have no idea,” he sighed making her laugh. 

“Good thing you got a smart girlfriend. I ordered us pizza and found Moana on Netflix,” you looked at your daughter as you added the last part. Laughing when she squealed and started squirming in your arms to get down and to the couch.

“Careful,” Sebastian called after her again as she jumped down running off. 

“Lost cause babe. Just like her dad,” Y/N teased, squealing with laughter as Sebastian’s fingers dug into her sides shortly before pulling her into a tight embrace, pressing a deep kiss to her lips. 

“God I love you,” he mumbled, making her smile against his lips, pulling him as close as the bump between them would allow. 

“I love you too Seba.” 


End file.
